Episode 130
"The Avaricious Venom Dragon" is the one-hundredth and thirtieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Edo and Kaito intrude Yūgo and Yūri’s Duel, intensifying the battle. However, Edo, who learned about the true joy of Dueling from Yūya, fights with everything he got using a new monster in order to save Yūya, as well as Yūgo and Yūri, who are being consumed by the darkness that is Zarc. Featured Duel "Duel continues from Episode 126". Yūgo vs. Yūri Turn 2: Yūri "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" attacks "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", but Yūgo activates his Set "Burning Sonic" as his monster is being attacked: He can negate the attack and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by 500 as long as "Burning Sonic" is on the field (Clear Wing 2500 → 3000). Yūri sets a card. At this point, Edo Phoenix and Kaito Tenjō join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Edo: 4000 → 2000 LP; Kaito: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Kaito As Kaito controls no monsters and his opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Kaito Special Summons "Cipher Twin Raptor" (1600/800) with its own effect. He then Special Summons "Cipher Biplane" (1000/2000). He activates its effect to increase the Level of a "Cipher" monster he controls by 4, but Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", as the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field was activated; the effect is negated, the monster is destroyed, and "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK (Clear Wing 3000 → 4000). Kaito activates the effect of "Biplane" in his Graveyard, banishing it to add a "Cipher" monster from his Deck to his hand. Kaito adds and subsequently Normal Summons "Cipher Wing" (1400/1200). He activates its effect, Releasing it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters on the field by 4 ("Twin Raptor": 4 → 8). "Twin Raptor" can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon, so Kaito overlays it to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" in Attack Position "Cipher Dragon" attacks "Clear Wing", with Kaito activating "Reversal Attack" to switch the ATK of the battling monsters, but Yūgo activates the effect of "Burning Sonic", sending it to the Graveyard to negate the activation of "Reversal Attack". Kaito activates "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock" to prevent the destruction of an Xyz Monster, end the Battle Phase, and Rank-Up that monster by using it as the Overlay Unit for a "Cipher" Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher than it. Kaito overlays "Cipher Dragon" and performs an Rank-Up Xyz Change to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching all of its Overlay Units to gain control of all monsters his opponent control, as many as possible. Negate the effect of those monsters, change their name to "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", and their ATK to 4500 . But they cannot attack this turn. Just as Kaito declares End Phase, Yūgo summons "Speedroid Glass Skull" from his hand that will inflict all damage to his opponent involving this card. Kaito Sets a card Turn 4: Edo Edo activates "Fusion" to fuse "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy" and "Destiny HERO - Dreamguy" to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy", and activates its effect as it was Fusion Summoned, he targets 1 of its Fusion Material, and inflict damage to his opponent equal to its ATK, Edo targets "Decisionguy" and inflict the damage to Yūgo, but Yūgo activates "Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane" and its effect as he would take Effect Damage, to redirect the damage back to Edo. As Edo would take Effect Damage, Edo activates the effect of "Decisionguy" by adding itself from Edo's graveyard to his hand and reduces the damage to 0. Edo then activates "D - Drag Hammer" by targeting a monster on the field, he equips a "Destiny HERO" monster from his hand to that target, and reduce that target's ATK by the ATK of the Equipped monster card. Edo targets "Dystopiaguy" and equips "Decisionguy" to it. As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changes, Edo can targets a card on the field, and destroy it once per turn. While Yūgo can activate the effect of "Shuriken Hurricane" to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the change. Edo targets "Speedroid Glass Skull", destroy it and takes 1600 damage as per the effect of "Shuriken Hurricane". (Edo 2000 → 400). As Yūgo now controls no "Speedroid" monster, "Shuriken Hurricane" destroys itself. "Dystopiaguy" directly attacks Yūgo, but Yūgo activates the effect of "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" by banishing itself from Yūgo's graveyard to negate the attack. Edo sets 2 cards. Turn 5: Yūgo Yūgo draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Speedroid Demonmagne", and activates its effect by targetting a Non-Tuner monster his opponent controls: Yūgo use that monster and "Demonmagne" as a Material for a Synchro Summon. Yūgo targets "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (Currently "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon"), and Synchro Summons "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon". "Crystal Wing" attacks "Dystopiaguy", Edo activates "Demise Urban" and its effect by targeting a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls and give it 100 ATK. As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changes, Edo targets "Crystal Wing". Since a monster effect was activated, the effect of "Crystal Wing" to negate an activation, destroy it, and add the destroyed monster's ATK to itself, once per turn. Kaito activates "Split Guard". As long as there are 2 or more monsters with the same name ("Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", now treated as "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", and the real one). Each monsters on the field cannot be destroyed, by battle or effect, once per turn. The battle continues, and as "Crystal Wing" battles a Level 5 or greater monster, "Crystal Wing" gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK for that battle. Edo activates the effect of "Dreamguy" in the graveyard as a "Destiny HERO" monster battles an opponent's monster, by targeting "Crystal Wing"; Edo reduces the battle damage to 0, and his battling "Destiny HERO" monster cannot be destroyed by this battle. But that target can make a second attack during this battle phase. After that, "Dreamguy" Special Summons itself and "Crystal Wing"'s attack returns to normal. Edo activates his Set "D - Fusion" to fuse "Dreamguy" and "Dystopiaguy" to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy" (3000/3000). A replay occurs and "Crystal Wing" attacks "Duskutopiaguy", with the effect of "Crystal Wing" activating ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 6000). Edo activates the effect of "Duskutopiaguy", letting him prevent a monster's destruction by battle and reduce the battle damage to 0. He targets "Duskutopiaguy". Turn 6: Yūri Yūri draws "Extra Shave Reborn". Yūri Normal Summons "Predator Plants Sarraceniant" (100/600). He activates his face-down "Super Fusion", which lets him discard a card to Fusion Summon a monster using Fusion Materials from either player's field. Yūri discards "Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra" and fuses "Starve Venom" on Kaito's field and "Sarraceniant" on his field to Fusion Summon "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yūri activates the effect of "Greedy Venom" to reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. He targets "Duskutopiaguy", but Yūgo activates the effect of "Crystal Wing", negating the effect of "Greedy Venom" and destroying it ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 6300). As "Greedy Venom" was destroyed, its effect activates, destroying all monsters on the field and inflicting damage to their controllers equal to their original ATK. Edo activates the effect of "Duskutopiaguy" to prevent the destruction of "Crystal Wing". "Neo Cipher" and "Duskutopiaguy" are destroyed (Edo: 400 → 0 LP, Kaito: 1500 → 0 LP). Duel continues in episode 131. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūgo Yūri Kaito Tenjō Edo Phoenix Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3